Hyuuga's Bride
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Long time ago, twelve oracles made a rule to the royal Family and all clans, when a child is born, the males will have marks on their left wrists, while the females have the mark on their right wrists. When Sakura finds out that she is one of the marked brides, what would she do, fight it or accept it?


Hyuuga's Bride

A/N- Hello, This story was on my account from March 10 2007 to January 1 2008 before I took it down from writer blocks and need to do some revisiting and re-editing to each chapter. This story isn't done yet and it would be updated until the older ones are done. Thanks to my beta reader named Huntergirl97.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plotline and new characters.

Summary: Long time ago, twelve oracles made a rule to the royal Family and all clans, when a child is born, the males will have marks on their left wrists, while the females have the mark on their right wrists. When Sakura finds out that she is one of the marked brides, what would she do, fight it or accept it?

PROLOUGUE

"Come on, lady Haruno, push." The oracle ordered as she was holding lady Haruno's hand.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Lady Haruno screamed in pain while she pushed and pushed.

An hour later, a small cry was heard, lady Haruno looked up at the oracle that helped her delivered her baby. She watched her clean her child, she couldn't tell what gender her baby was at all. Soon she heard a gasp from the oracle.

"Oracle, what's wrong?" Lady Haruno asked the oracle.

The oracle turned around with her child within a white blanket covered most of her baby's body; she could only see pink curls on top of the baby's head. The oracle placed the baby into her arms. Lady Haruno noticed that her baby was female.

"Oracle?" She asked again when she didn't answer the first time.

She looked at her and wonders why she is looking at her daughter so much." What is wrong?"

Lady Haruno was getting angry at the Oracle that wasn't talking to her or answering her questions. She wanted to give the oracle a piece of her mind but she didn't it was out of respect to the oracle but it didn't help that her mind was telling her off.

"Lady Haruno, this is sad to tell you, but your daughter is a marked bride," She said as she looked at Lady Haruno. Her face looked old and weary like it seen too much pain.

"No," Lady Haruno trembled out, as she looked at her daughter. She removed parts of the blanket, and looked at her daughter's wrist. She noticed the symbol on her wrist, an odd shaped X, with two lines on either side.

Then she rewrapped her daughter from the cold, and then turned to the oracle. "Please help me"

The oracle just stared at her. " Please I don't want this for my daughter, please save her,"

"I will, but you too," The oracle softy uttered to her.

"Thank you," Lady Haruno cried out.

"Now, let's get you cleaned and healed then we can move fast," The Oracle said.

Lady Haruno nodded her head at the oracle and was going to give her, her daughter back.

"Now before we clean you what is your daughter's name?" The oracle asked while her mind was thinking.

Lady Haruno looked at her daughter and smiled" Sakura, my little cherry blossom."

"Sakura good name," The oracle said. "But I need to tell the others, don't worry, Sakura will be fine,"

The oracle smiled and then walked over to the door. She walked out of the room and down the halls to the main hall. Opening the door, her face was sat into a grim look.

"Milord's, Lady Haruno had a still born daughter, she is dead. I will take the remains and Lady Haruno to the small village of Haro outside and near the boarders until Lady Haruno is ready to return." The oracle said.

"Hai," they said as they prayed for god to protect Lady Haruno's baby.

The oracle walked out to the room and back into the birthing room, to see Lady Haruno breast feeding Sakura.

"It has been done." The oracle muttered to her.

"Thank you so much," Lady Haruno said.

Three hours later, Lady Haruno was cleaned and packed to leave with her daughter. She followed the oracle through the woods and to an old tunnel. Walking into the tunnel, Lady Haruno held onto her daughter as she followed the oracle.

They rested a couples times, to eat to sleep and breast feed Sakura. Lady Haruno couldn't tell if it was night or day anymore, until she saw a light up head of the oracle. "_The tunnels end" she thought. _

Coming to it, Lady Haruno stepped out into the sunny light and smelled the flesh air around her. Before she turned to the oracle and smiled at her with Sakura within her arms.

"Thanks you so much, I can't thank you enough or anything. You give my Sakura a chance to life her life," "Lady Haruno replied while she kissed Sakura on her forehead.

The oracle smiled at the beautiful pink haired girl that was not even three days old and her mother but the oracle sighed, she already knew that when the time came, despite the Lady's Haruno wishes, the child Sakura would have to face her destiny as a marked bride.

"Now beware if someone finds out that your daughter has the mark of a bride, she will be turned in, and so I gave you this to hide it from peering eyes." The oracle said giving the mother a large bag of jutsus powder.

"Thank you so much, oracle, thanks for saving her from this fate that is put out in front of Sakura." Lady Haruno replied while she bowing at the oracle.

"Be well, Lady Haruno and Sakura Haruno, we will meet again when the first comes, until then be well, be safe and be careful." The oracle replied then she disappearing with a thunder sound.

"Oh Sakura, let's get you feed and changed." Lady Haruno said walking into the village.

Coming into the village, she was meeting by the lord of the village. "Lady Haruno, welcome to the village. The oracle told me the fully story. On my life I will not allow Sakura to be taken away from you," He replied to her.

"Thank you," Lady Haruno replied with a smile.

"Come follow me," He said. "I'm Lord Evans,"

"Samara isn't of Lady Haruno," Samara called to him.

He showed her the house, and the village. The female ninjas named Lady Crystal as Sakura when she is older would and will learn from her. Lord Evans turned them into the night.

***************Five years later**************

"Sakura, come in and eat your lunch." Samara yelled from the front door.

"Coming mother," Sakura yelled while running from her friend and into her home.

As Sakura entered the house as walk to the bathroom, Sakura washes her hands and face before walking to the table.

"Mom, Lady Crystal is teaching me healing jutsus now; it wouldn't be long until I become as stronger as her." Sakura replied happily while she ate her food on her plate.

"That's good, my dear then hurry up and eat and go and train more." Samara said smiling at her daughter while she thought about Sakura's birth and mark.

Sakura hurried to eat her food, soon she was finished her food, and Sakura picks up her plate and walks to the sink, she puts her plate in. Walking over to the door, she puts back her shoes on, and opens the door.

"Mother, I'm leaving now, be back around four or five from training." Sakura said walking out of the door.

Samara looks out of her window and signed at the day would be coming too soon to meet the oracle again.

*************Training Grounds**********************

"Lady Crystal I'm ready." Sakura replied getting into her fighting stance and then looking for an opening to attack.

"Good." Lady Crystal replied while she watched Sakura in her stance.

Sakura begun to circle around her teacher, looking for an opening, Sakura saw one and throws a kunai with an explode tag with it. Lady Crystal jumps up and lands back down away from the explode tag, looking at Sakura she smiled.

"Fine Sakura let's get this over with." Lady Crystal replied, sending some shuriken's and kunai's over to as Sakura was doing some hand seals.

"Sakura hurricane whips" Sakura yelled as cherry blossoms turned into a whip with a hurricane within it smashing all of the weapons that were coming over to her.

"Good Sakura that jutsus is new isn't it?" Lady Crystal said.

"Yes." Sakura replied, as she was finish with the weapons.

"Okay the training is over," Lady Crystal stated as she picks up her weapons, while Sakura picks up hers.

"Lady Crystal, pleases tell me about marked brides are?" Sakura asked.

"Marked Brides are always female that are born with a symbol on their right wrist of the symbol of the family of the male, that they are going to marry. The females are either the same age by a few months younger or a year younger then the males. The females are usually born within a lord or noble class, but their have been times that a lowly rank and class female had are and can be marked." Lady Crystal stated.

"Wow," Sakura replied. "Then ask what about love with the marked brides?"

"Lots don't find love with the husbands; some do find love within them." Lady

Crystal said.

"Why do marked brides exists?" Sakura asked in wonderment.

"The twelve oracles of old, made a rule males born to noble or royal blood would have a destined bride for them. So no one could try and take the lord rules or royalty rule, that was a thousand years ago." Lady Crystal stated.

Sakura looked at Lady Crystal and wonder why would the oracles do such a thing to people and to females only, more thoughts went into her mind as she watched the night sky twinkle with stars.

"Sakura it's time to go home until tomorrow my student." Lady Crystal said disappearing before Sakura could speak.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed the prologue. TTFN Bye


End file.
